Tsukiumi
Tsukiumi '''is one of the heroines of the story and is Minato's fourth Sekirei., she first appears to Minato in a dream saying that she would kill him, this was due to her desire to be the strongest without the need to be winged by an Ashikabi as well as misinterpreted how a Sekirei is winged. (She was under the impression that she would have to sleep with an Ashikabi)Sekirei Manga Chapter 18 When they finally met, she was persuaded into becoming his Sekirei. She refers to herself as Minato's 'legal wife' and is very possessive of him. Tsukiumi had a one-sided rivalry with Homura, whom Tsukiumi considers her rival (she was apparently defeated by Homura on their very first confrontation, who recommended Tsukiumi to find herself an Ashikabi to serve, and Tsukiumi has been looking forward to settle the score ever since). Tsukiumi once confided to Miya Asama that she still wants to be the strongest, but it is so she can be with Minato forever.Sekirei Manga Chapter 36 her name (tsuki+umi) means "moon sea" literally (not to be confused with "lunar mare" - 月の海). Miya's nickname for Tsukiumi is "Walking Tap" and Kazehana calls her "Pantie Flash". Appearance Tsukiumi has long blond hair with blue eyes. She is dressed in a black dress with a white underdress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings. Because of her short skirt her panties are often exposed which leads to one of her nicknames, "Panties flasher" by Homura and Kazehana. She wears a light blue nightgown when she going to bed. At Izumo Inn she was dressed in a maid outfit she got from Uzume to do chores.Sekirei Manga Chapter 24 TsukiumiCat.jpg|Tsukiumi in her Halloween outfit Tsukiumi yukata.png|Tsukiumi dressed in a Yukata in an omake tsukiumi_omake_dress.jpg|Tsukiumis dress in an omake tsukiumi_swimsuit.jpg|Tsukiumi wearing a swimsuit Tsukiumi_apron.jpg|Tsukiumi in an apron Sekirei manga chapter 105.jpg|Tsukiumi on the cover of chapter 106 Tsukiumi.jpg|Tsukimumi as she is introduced in the 1st Episode of Sekirei: Pure Engagement Personality Tsukiumi is a Sekirei with a tsundere personality and the most aggressive of Minato's party and has a very short temper; she rarely smiles. She was introduced as the first Sekirei that wanted to become the strongest without the help of an Ashikabi. She even stated that she was willing to kill her future Ashikabi if she would ever react to him/her, due to her hate towards Ashikabis.Sekirei Manga Chapter 20 She changed a lot after getting winged by Minato and easily gets jealous when Minato comes in contact with other women, due to her feelings for her Ashikabi. She proclaimed herself to be Minato's legal wife which caused a rivalry between her and Minato's remaining Sekirei, in general Musubi with who she often competes to gain the right to be called 'Minato's legal wife'. This is because she stated after kissing Minato for the first time she said he was not only her Ashikabi but as her husband. Aside from this, she gets along well with Minato's other Sekirei. She also has an honorable side, in that she seems to adhere to the fundamental rule of Sekirei one-on-one combat. Tsukiumi also seems to despise involving innocent civilians or bystanders to such confrontations, as seen when she canceled her own attack at the veiled Uzume when Kazehana came by (Tsukiumi was unaware that Kazehana was Sekirei number 3). Furthermore, she has a tendency to show a softer nature around Minato and has stated in a private conversation with Miya that she wants to become the strongest in order to stay forever with Minato. Tsukiumi doesn't like to get touched by anyone else, except for Minato. She gets mad when Musubi grabs her breast in the bath or while undressed. Minato is the only one allowed to touch her body and goes so far to place Minato's hand to her exposed breast herself even so she considers this shortly after as a weak moment she had. Tsukiumi's most notable character trait is her pride. She sometimes undertakes actions she knows are foolish simply because her pride won't let her back down. Fortunately it is a trait she is learning to overcome, such as when Kusano managed to convince her to help #95 Kuno and her Ashikabi escape, even though it went against Tsukiumi's principles. Her speech is different for others, as she speaks in Old Japanese Language. (In reflect on the English Dub, she speaks in Shakespearean English using words like "Thou" or "Thee" in place of typical pronouns.) Abilities and Powers Tsukiumi has the ability to control and manipulate water and is capable of generating it directly from her person. '''Attacks: *Yamata no Orochi (ヤマタノオロチ, Eight-Headed Snake (also translated as Eight Forked Serpent))Sekirei Manga Chapter 66 *Mizu no Ya (水の矢, Water Arrow)Sekirei Manga chapter 47 *Hydra BlastSekirei Manga chapter 46 *Mizu no Tsurugi (水ノ劔, Water Blade) *Mizu Matsuri/Iwai (水祝, Water Festival (also translated as Water Celebration)) *Suiryū (水龍, Water Dragon)Sekirei Manga chapter 87 *Jōki Bakuryū (蒸爆龍, Steam Burst Dragon (with Homura)) yamata no orochi.PNG|Yamata no Orochi watercele.JPG|Water Celebration suiryuu.jpg|Water Dragon water sword.jpg|Water Blade hydra blast.JPG|Hydra Blast water shield.jpg|"Water Shield" water arrows.JPG|Water Arrow jouji.JPG|Steam Burst Dragon Norito: *Shiomitsu Tama (潮満珠, Tide Flowing Jewel)Sekirei Manga chapter 94 The incantation for Tsukiumi's Norito is: This Water Represents My Pledge, Purify The Evil Residing In My Ashikabi When Tsukiumi uses her Norito the first time, she also chants an extra piece: As a storm approaches, whitecaps grow, and tides rise suddenly, The Final Wave! It is not actually known what this extra piece of the incantation does for her though Tide flowing jewel.JPG|Tide Flowing Jewel part 2.JPG|Executing Tide Flowing Jewel Major Battles *Tsukiumi vs. Homura (several times) *Tsukiumi vs. Hikari and Hibiki *Tsukiumi vs. Uzume *Tsukiumi vs. Miya (several times) (Only for training) *Tsukiumi vs. Haihane (several times) *Tsukiumi vs. Benitsubasa *Tsukiumi vs. Kazehana *Tsukiumi vs. Oriha (two times) *Tsukiumi vs. Kujou (with Homura) *Tsukiumi vs. Two Unknown Sekireis of Higa (Sekirei No 79 and Sekirei unnamed 01) *Tsukiumi vs. Ichiya tsukivsoriha.PNG|Tsukiumi vs. Oriha tsukivsmiya.jpg|Tsukiumi vs. Miya tsukivshaiha2.jpg|Tsukiumi vs. Haihane tsukihaih2.JPG|Tsukiumi vs. Haihane ( Game Version) tsuki vs ichiya.JPG|Tsukiumi vs. Ichiya Uzumeblockwater.jpg|Tsukiumi vs. Uzume 58810610rm0.jpg|Tsukiumi vs. Homura gottergreul.png|Tsukiumi vs. Hibiki & Hikari Kazehana vs tsuki.JPG|Tsukiumi vs. Kazehana tsuki vs beni.JPG|Tsukiumi vs. Benitsubasa tsuki vs np 78.JPG|Tsukiumi vs No79 tsukiumi vs unnown.JPG|Tsukiumi vs Unnown Sekirei History Tsukiumi was living together with her tuner Miyajima before she moved to Izumo Inn. According to her she was a very strict person and made Tsukiumi tremble in fear everyday.Sekirei Manga Omake 91.5 "The Hair-Rising Tuner" Tsukiumi remembered parts of her childhood once she was exposed to a Jinki, she was told to become strong by Miya as she still was an infant.Sekirei Manga chapter 100 Synopsis Anime and Manga differences *Other than in the Manga Miya is the one who convinces Tsukiumi to help out in the escape plan. References Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn